grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Act 11.3: When You Meet a Bear
Chapter Navigation Missions Story= Recommended BP/TAP: ??? *Dungeon 1st Clear. *??? *??? |-| Chaos= Recommended BP/TAP: ??? *Dungeon 1st Clear. *??? *??? |-| Hatred= Recommended BP/TAP: ??? *Dungeon 1st Clear. *??? *??? |-| Destruction= Recommended BP/TAP: ??? *Dungeon 1st Clear. *??? *??? When You Meet a Bear Description "To not be eaten you must do the eating..." Dialogue Kyle: Hm... Kyle: Cindy, do you think my sword movements are too big? Cindy: What are you saying all of a sudden? Cindy: How would I even know that? I told you, I'm a magician. Cindy: Then again, when I think of how pretentious you can be... Kyle: That has nothing to do with it! ---- Kyle: Hm? Why are they in such a hurry to run away? Cindy: They look like they're running away from something... Kyle: Heh. They're trying to run away from me. Kyle: Has the rumor of the sword saint Kyle, already spread throughout this forest? Cindy: You idiot. They're running towards us, not away from us. ---- Cindy: O, over there... Kounat Bear: GRRRRRRRR Cindy: D, do you think it saw us? Kyle: P, probably not? Kyle: Yeah, right... Kyle: It didn't see us... Kyle: What should we do? Should we act dead? Cindy: If it decides to check if we're dead and kicks us... then we'll really be dead. Kyle: Then should we climb up the tree? Cindy: It might just crush the tree... Kyle: Then we don't have a choice. Kyle: If we don't want to be eaten, we must do the eating... Cindy: I veto both ideas... Kyle: Tonight's dinner is bear steak! Grandiel of the Past Description "He's a stranger..." Dialogue Kyle: Ugh... So tired. Cindy: But it's good that we didn't get hurt. ???: Why are there children here... Kyle: Grandiel! Cindy: Teacher! Grandiel: Do you know me? Kyle: What are you saying? Kyle: We lived our whole lives together so far... So what are you suddenly saying... Kyle: Now that I look at you, you've tied your hair. Grandiel: I do not know you people... Cindy: ??!! Cindy: Kyle... There's something wrong. Kyle: Wrong...? What's wrong? Grandiel: It's already suspicious that there are children on the battlefield... Grandiel: But lying and saying that you've lived with me all your lives... Grandiel: It seems I'll have to capture you first and investigate. Cindy: Kyle, let's run away! Kyle: Huh? Oh... ---- Kyle: Damn! What happened to Grandiel? Kyle: He just tied us up and then suddenly left somewhere... Cindy: I don't know, but he doesn't seem like the same teacher that we knew. Kyle: What? Are you saying that's not Grandiel? Cindy: Yes, I mean he is, but... Cindy: But there's something different. Kyle: What are you saying? That it's him, but it's not...? Dwarf Sentinel: Oye! Kiddos... Shut yer trap! Dwarf Sentinel: You guys have been noisily chitchatting for a while now... Kyle: What did you say? These guys... Cindy: Kyle... Just be quiet. Dwarf Gunner: So do you think we'll really be able to capture that ancient demon Duel? Dwarf Gunner:Didn't the Highlander forces disappear after dealing with him? Dwarf Sentinel: How could we win against that? Dwarf Gunner: Does that mean, we're going to die? Dwarf Sentinel: Idiot. We have the arch mages of Kounat Kingdom on our side. Dwarf Sentinel: And on top of that, we have all three... Dwarf Sentinel: We're just here to support them so that they can fight well. Dwarf Gunner: Oh I see. That's good to know. Dwarf Sentinel: Even though the sword saint, Kanavan, wasn't able to come... Dwarf Sentinel: Since all the arch mages were able to mobilize, it will be the end for Duel. Kyle: Sword saint... Arch mages... ---- Dwarf Gunner: Yawn... I'm getting sleepy. Dwarf Sentinel: Usually, now would be the time that something appears... Dwarf Gunner: Don't say something like that even if you're joking. Dwarf Gunner: D, did the ground just shake? Dwarf Sentinel: N, no. Dwarf Sentinel: It's because I was shaking my leg. Dwarf Sentinel: A..Ah! Dwarf Gunner: It's here! Cindy: Excuse me! Could you let us go first...? Cindy: Kyaaa! Kyle: Wait... I'll use this fire to burn the rope... Video References Dungeon Navigation Category:Story